British Rail Class 365
| interiorimage = | imagesize = | interiorcaption = The standard class interior of a refreshed First Capital Connect Class 365 | service = 1995 - | background = #4870B5 | manufacturer = ABB | factory = York | operator = First Capital Connect | family = Networker | numberbuilt = 41 trainsets | fleetnumbers = 365501 - 365541 | capacity = 242 seats | yearconstruction = 1994 - 1995 | numberservice = 40 trainsets | numberstored = 1 trainset (after Potters Bar) | formation = 4 cars per trainset. 1 Driving Motor Open Composite (DMOC) 1 Trailer Open Standard Lavatory (TOSL) 1 Pantograph Trailer Open Standard Lavatory (PTOSL) 1 Driving Motor Open Composite (DMOC) | refurbishment = 2007 - ? (Hornsey Depot) Whole fleet re-liveried from NSE to First Capital Connect in 2006 - 2007 | weight = 151.62 Tonnes | carlength = ? | width = ? | height = ? | maxspeed = | poweroutput = 1,256 kW | gauge = | electricsystem = 25 kV AC Overhead }} The British Rail Class 365 "Networker Express" are dual-voltage (25 kV AC and 750 V DC) electric multiple units built by ABB at York from 1994 to 1995. These were the last units to be built at the York factory before it closed. All Class 365 units in service have received front-end cab modifications to equip them with cab air conditioning, which was installed by WAGN. History thumb|left|Class 365 with original front end In the early 1990s the Networker family was entering large-scale service in the Network SouthEast sector - both third-rail EMUs (Class 465/466) and DMUs (Class 165/166) were in service, with proposals for others, including a so-called "Universal Networker", intended as Class 371 and 381, that would have dual-voltage capability. However, by 1992 no work had been done in the development of these due to a lack of funding, so a replacement plan was required. For this, the Class 465 was modified for longer-distance services - a prototype was converted from an existing unit (designated as Class 465/3) to determine suitability, before funding was authorised for the purchase of 41 dual-voltage EMUs, each of four cars. These became the Class 365.Class 365 Networker Express - Kent RailClass 365 Networker Express - Welcome to the Southern E-Group Web Site. Retrieved 2010-12-18.Class 365 Networker Express - TheRailwayCentre.Com. Retrieved 2010-12-18. Description Although specified as a dual voltage unit, Class 365s have never operated with this capability since they were built with only one system of traction current pick up. Those units which went to Connex South Eastern were originally supplied only with DC shoe gear for use on the 750 volt third rail system.Connex South Eastern: Train Operating Manual Classes 365,465,466. p.A.9 (Class 365 Unit Formation) Jan 1998. Retrieved 2011-02-14 In this configuration the maximum speed was 90 mph.Connex South Eastern: Train Operating Manual Classes 365,465,466. p.A.6 (Unit information) Jan 1998. Retrieved 2011-02-14 When they transferred to West Anglia Great Northern for use with 25kv AC overhead line traction supply, the shoes and associated equipment were removed and a Brecknell Willis high speed pantograph was installed. However the 365s retain the original 750 volt DC bus, meaning that when on 25kv overhead lines the current is collected as AC, rectified to DC for the onboard systems, and then inverted back to AC for the 3-phase traction motors. For running on overhead lines the maximum speed was raised to 100 mph. Basic equipment consists of; *DMOC A - 4x 3-phase AC traction motors, traction inverter, sander *TOSL - Compressor, auxiliary converter, disabled toilet *PTOSL - Pantograph, transformer, auxiliary converter, small toilet *DMOC B - 4x 3-phase AC traction motors, traction invertor, sander The use of AC motors on the DMOCs enables dynamic (rheostatic) braking in addition to disc braking. Current operations First Capital Connect on 15 May 2004, with a service from King's Lynn. This unit is operated by First Capital Connect and has a modified front end with cab air conditioning. It is shown still painted in obsolete Network SouthEast livery.]] First Capital Connect, who took over the service formerly operated by WAGN from 1 April 2006 as part of the amalgamated Thameslink/Great Northern franchise, use Class 365s on outer-suburban services from King's Cross. These services are shared with Class 317 and Class 321 units, although 365s are seen more frequently. Services generally fall into two categories: *King's Cross to *King's Cross to and on to These services usually stop more frequently than the East Coast expresses with which they share the southern section of the East Coast Main Line, although there are exceptions, notably the non-stop services to Cambridge (many of which go on to King's Lynn), which are operated almost solely by Class 365 units. All 40 units in service have received an interior refresh by FCC. This involved retrimming the carpet, dado panels and seat moquette and the two toilets were repainted. Externally these units are all in FCC livery, with the exception of four units carrying WAGN's special advertising liveries. Former operations South Eastern Trains The first 16 sets were fitted for use on the 750V DC lines and were operated as part of the South Eastern franchise, first by Connex South Eastern, then by South Eastern Trains. All of the South Eastern Trains units were transferred to WAGN in 2004. First Capital Connect now has all the Class 365 units. Incidents *365526 - Trailing DMOC was damaged in the Potters Bar rail crash in 2002.Office of Rail Regulation - ORR: Accident & Incident Investigation - Potters Bar. Retrieved 2011-02-13 Three coaches are in store at Crewe Works. *365531 - Leading DMOC was damaged in a fatal collision with a tractor at Black Horse Drove crossing in October 2005.Black Horse Drove - RAIB Accident Report. Retrieved 2011-02-11 Fleet details Naming Seven sets have now been named: *365 506 - "The Royston Express"Ewan Foskett. [http://www.royston-crow.co.uk/news/train_named_for_town_at_special_ceremony_1_793899 Train named for town at special ceremony] Royston Crow, 2011. *365 513 - "Hornsey Depot" *365 514 - "Captain George Vancouver" *365 518 - "The Fenman" *365 527 - "Robert Stripe - Passengers' Champion" *365 530 - "The Interlink Partnership" *365 536 - "Rufus Barnes - Chief Executive of London Travelwatch for 25 years" Special liveries Four units carry advertising vinyls for places along the Great Northern route. * 365510 - Cambridge and Ely * 365519 - Discover Peterborough * 365531 - Norfolk-Nelson's County * 365540 - Garden Cities of Hertfordshire Gallery Image:365515 2 Welwyn Garden City.JPG|In its original Network SouthEast livery (but with First Capital Connect branding) is Class 365 ‘Networker Express’ No. 365515 and is seen at , with a southbound service Image:365515 3 Class 365 First Class Cabin Interior.JPG|The original interior of the First Class cabin aboard the Class 365 ‘Networker Express’ EMU Image:365515 4 Class 365 Standard Class Interior.JPG|The original interior of Standard Class saloon aboard the Class 365 ‘Networker Express’ EMU Image:365515 1 Welwyn Garden City.JPG|Another view of 365515 departing , with a northbound service Image:365507 B Peterborough.JPG|The first Class 365 ‘Networker Express’ EMU to receive an interior refresh was 365507 and is seen departing with a southbound service Image:365507 B Refreshed First Class.JPG|The refreshed interior of the First Class cabin aboard the Class 365 ‘Networker Express’ EMU Image:365507 B Refreshed Standard Class.JPG|The refreshed interior of Standard Class saloon aboard a former South Eastern Trains set, now First Capital Connect Class 365 ‘Networker Express’ EMU Image:365508 B Welwyn Garden City.JPG|First Capital Connect refreshed Class 365 ‘Networker Express’ EMU No. 365508 at , with a southbound service Image:365530 B A Stevenage.JPG|A pair of refreshed Class 365 ‘Networker Expresses’ arrive at , with 365530 leading Image:365537 B Stevenage.JPG|A pair of refreshed Class 365 ‘Networker Expresses’ call at , with 3655537 at the rear Image:365519 A Welwyn Garden City.JPG|The unique ‘Discover Peterborough’ advertising liveried Class 365 ‘Networker Express’ EMU No. 365519 calls at , with a southbound service Image:365540 A Welwyn Garden City.JPG|The unique ‘Garden Cities of Hertfordshire’ advertising liveried Class 365 ‘Networker Express’ EMU No. 365540 calls at , with a southbound service External links References nl:Class 365 pl:British Rail Class 365 simple:British Rail Class 365 365